Can I Have This Dance Reprise
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Marinette finally has the job of her dreams and the man of her dreams, but could it all be to good to be true? could Adrien be cheating on her with Chloe of all people? Find out. Continuance from my Story of Can I Have This Dance? xx Dark xx


**Can I have this Dance? Reprise**

Marinette's Pov

I had been working at _Gabriel_ for two years now, starting right after college, Mr Agreste had sponsored me, and I had made a winter ball gown for his winter collection, that dress set the bar in my career, I had people, designers calling, emailing, offering me jobs, they still do, but I'm happy where I am, working in _Gabriel_ alongside Mr Agreste himself, and his son Adrien as well.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist, making me jump and the person behind me to chuckle.

"Did I make you jump Milady?" I heard Adrien's voice asking, as me lent his head on my shoulder to look over it.

"A little bit, I was lost in thought." He chuckled again and spun me round to face him

"Oh? And just what were you thinking about?" he grinned at me and I smiled

"How I got to be where I am today, working in your father's company, alongside your father, alongside you, how other designers are trying to steal me away."

"You're not thinking of accepting, are you? I'm sure my father can offer you something better, or maybe I can offer you something better?"

"Oh? And what could you offer me? To keep me working here?"

"I don't know, how about an incredibly handsome Model as your boyfriend, with an incredibly famous fashion designer as a father who could offer for you to do the autumn line?" I giggled

"I already have that." He grinned

"Oh right, well I guess I'll just have to bet you not to go." He sunk down to his knees and took my hands in his "Please don't go Milady, I can't function with you and the autumn line would fail, you'll be more appreciated here than anywhere else." I laughed "And you'd have to start all over again."

"Oh dear, I wouldn't want that, well it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere, then isn't it?" he jumped to his feet and wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me up and spinning me around before setting me back on my feet

"Now, what are you working on?" He asked turning to look at my designs, I turned with him and pointed to an item

"This Jacket, I don't like it, but I can't figure out what about it I don't like."

"Have you spoken to father about it?" I shook my head

"No, I don't want to bother him, besides, he gave me the autumn line Adrien, it's my responsibility."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't go and ask him about the items Mari, come on, he's free now let's go see him." He grabbed the design and headed for the door

"How do you know he's free?"

"Cause he's waiting to see you."

"What?" he stopped and turned to me with a sheepish grin

"I knew you were struggling with an item so I spoke to father about it, he cleared the next hour or two and sent me to get you with the design." I giggled

"Silly kitty."

"But I'm yours."

"Yes, you are." He grinned and took my hand, leading me out of the office and towards Gabriel Agreste's office

-6 weeks later—

In the end, the Jacket was scrapped and Mr Agreste added something of his own creation in there as there was no time to come up with anything new. Three weeks later after everything had been designed, made, and the finishing touches added the line was ready to go on sale. The line went off without a hitch after that, and was mighty popular.

But in the past three weeks Adrien had become distant, right after the fashion show, and I hadn't seen him properly, Mr Agreste had given us some time off after the Autumn line, and said that we weren't working on the winter line this year but Adrien may be needed to model, but I hadn't even see Adrien.

I met up with Alya in a coffee shop we like to go to, and I told her about how I hadn't seen Adrien in three weeks.

"Do you think he's cheating on you?" Alya asked, stirring her coffee, in the past few years Alya had become a journalist, a good one, still occasionally doing stories on Ladybug and Cat Noir, but she was good at her job.

"Alya!"

"What? He could be."

"No, I didn't think that he could be cheating on me, but do you think it's possible? Could he be cheating on me?"

"I don't know girl, but if he's not cheating on you, what's he doing with Chloe? And why is he taking her into that fancy restaurant down the street?" she said pointing out the window

"What?" I turned to look, and low and behold there he was walking into the restaurant with his arm around Chloe's waist "I can't believe it, he is cheating on me."

"I'm sorry girl, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Want me to do some investigating for you?" I shook my head

"No, that would be wrong, no, I'll see if he tells me, I'll give him the week, if he doesn't I'll… I'll end it with him." She gave me a sad look and grasped my hand from across the table

"I'm sorry girl, I never thought he'd do this to you."

"Me either."

We parted ways after that, and I went home to my apartment, which was around the corner from _Gabriel_ something that I could afford on what I earn working there and all the extra pay I get from the lines I put out. As soon as I was in the privacy of my apartment Tikki came out of her hiding space.

"I can't believe Adrien would do that to you Marinette, just wait until I see him again, I'll give him the what for, and Plagg as well, he'd have to have known." Tikki growled fliting around the apartment

"Thanks, Tikki, but could you wait a week? Like I said? I want to see if he'll come and tell me first." She nodded

"How are you doing? How are you feeling?"

"Hurt, I don't understand why he did that Tikki."

"I don't know either, but I'm sure we'll find out soon." I nodded

-Two Weeks Later—

I still hadn't seen Adrien and he wasn't responding to my calls or messages either, I was heartbroken, as I found out he had been going out with Chloe these past two weeks as Alya had seen them, so I when I walked into work I was met with sad looks and I knew everyone in the building knew what had happened, I headed up to my office and was surprised to see Adrien there sat at his desk with Plagg yelling at him, I shut the door quietly so no-one else would be able to hear.

"I told you this would end badly! She's evil, I told you she would do something like this if you went out to lunch with her! And you didn't even tell Mari! How do you think she feels Adrien?" Plagg yelled

"Don't you think I know this now Plagg? Mari won't even respond to me, I haven't seen her in 5 weeks because of this." Adrien responded, suddenly Tikki flew out of my purse and over to Adrien and started hitting him on the head

"You big evil Kitty! How dare you!" Tikki yelled still hitting him on the head

"Hey! Tikki! What are you doing? Stop!" Adrien yelled, as I set my bas down and sat at my desk across the room

"No, you deserve this for hurting Mari!" Tikki yelled as Plagg flew over and settled in front of me

"Mari? Are you alright?" Plagg asked, I looked at him sadly

"Not really Plagg, how could you let him do this to me?"

"I tried to stop him, I swear I did, you know I would never let him cheat on you, that girl is just evil and spiteful and a liar, everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie, you went to school with her you should know." Plagg stated

"I know, but when you see it with your own eyes you start to have doubts."

"You saw them together?" Plagg asked surprised

"Mari, please don't tell me you believe everything that Chloe is spouting, I would never cheat on you." Adrien begged moving over to my desk

"How do you explain, taking her to that restaurant two weeks ago?" he looked shocked

"You saw us?"

"Can't really deny it, now can you?" suddenly there was a knock on the office door ad both Kwami's hid in my purse "Come in." The door opened to reveal Nathalie

"Mr Agreste wishes to see you both in his office, right away." She said before leaving

"Mari-"

"Don't nothing you can say will make me believe you at this moment, unless you have any proof that all of this is just lies?" he stayed quiet and looked ashamed "That's what I thought, your father wants to see us." I left our office and headed to Mr Agreste's with Adrien walking slowly behind. When he had both arrived I knocked on the door

"Come in." I heard, I opened the door and walked inside leaving it open for Adrien to come in and close the door behind him. Mr Agreste didn't look too impressed "I suggest you both take a seat." I sat in one of the chairs provided and Adrien sat on the other one. Mr Agreste immediately looked at Adrien "This best be all lies Adrien, and you're not cheating on Miss Dupain- Cheng here."

"I'm not father, it is all lies, I went to lunch with her two weeks ago to catch up as old friends, she chose the restaurant, we haven't seen each other since then, I went to see her yesterday to get her to stop all the lies, but she refused and tried to blackmail me, I refused to agree and left her place, I understand it looks bad father and I should have come to you, but I thought I could deal with it on my own."

"Is this why you haven't had contact with Miss Dupain-Cheng in over 5 weeks?" Mr Agreste asked and I looked at him shocked, not knowing how he knew about that.

"Yes, I didn't want Mari involved, but I fear I've made thing worst by not being in contact with her, and I'm sorry Mari, I shouldn't have pushed you out like that." Adrien said to me, but I refused to look at him

"Rightly so, Nathalie let's get started on the damage control, see if we can't rectify this mess." Mr Agreste ordered

"Of Course, Mr Agreste." Nathalie responded heading out of the office

"And I suggest you two go have a long chat, and get this sorted between you, I won't lose my best team in this company, and you two work better together, when you're together." Mr Agreste ordered, I looked at him and he gave me a nod before nodding to Adrien, I glanced over and sat Adrien was sat with his head in his hands, I sighed and nodded back at Mr Agreste standing from my seat

"Adrien." He snapped his head up to look at me "Maybe we should go talk in our office?" He nodded slowly, before standing, nodding at his father and taking my hand slowly as if to ask if it was okay. I nodded and he led me out of the office and into ours, closing the door behind me before taking both of my hands

"Mari, I'm so sorry, I should never have pushed you away like I did, maybe if I hadn't this would have been sorted sooner."

"Damn right it would have been!" Tikki yelled from where she and Plagg were perched on my desk

"Tikki, maybe we should let them talk it out?" Plagg suggested, Tikki nodded and the flew off to a corner

"She's right, it would have been sorted sooner, Adrien why wouldn't you call me back? I left you messages, missed calls, all unanswered."

"I'm sorry, I lost my phone and had to get a new one with a new number, I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up."

"Any number I don't know I tend not to answer, safety reasons."

"Maybe I should have sent a text saying it was me."

"Or maybe you should have come over? You know where I live, or you could have called through Tikki." He laughed sheepishly

"Good point." I smiled slightly "Do you think maybe we could put this behind us as a stupid mistake that should have never have happened?"

"Adrien, the three weeks before I saw you with Chloe I didn't hear from you either."

"Ah, that's because I was working on a surprise for you and I didn't want to let anything slip about it, I probably should have messaged you to tell you I was busy, sorry." I gave him a long look "It's true Mari, I swear, ask Plagg."

"Plagg." The Cat Kwami came flying over and hovered next to us

"Plagg tell her." Adrien stated and Tikki flew over

"Tell her what?" Plagg responded

"About the surprise." Adrien said

"Oh, yeah, he was working on something for you, and he didn't want either of us to slip about it." Plagg explained and I sighed, nodding

"Alright, I believe you Adrien, let's just hope you father can resolve this." He grinned

"Me too."

-One week later—

After a week, most things have been resolved, and gone back to normal Adrien and I were still together, and he had asked me to meet him under the Eiffel Tower today, as neither of us had to be at work. When I arrived he was stood there, with a little band and was holding a Rose in his hand. I walked over and his face split into a grin, holding out his hand for me

"Milady." He said placing the Rose into my hair "Can I have this dance?" I smiled slightly and the music began playing

[Adrien Singing, **Marinette Singing** ]

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

I took his hand and took a deep breath, making him smile

 ** _Pull me close and take one step_**

Adrien pulls me close to him, I take a step backwards as he takes a step towards me looking down at our feet. I use my free hand to gently tilt his head back up to look me in the eyes

 __ _ **Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide**_

 __I take a hold of his free hands and place it on my waist, I then place my free hand on his shoulder while our hands are connected holding on to one another. He then took two steps towards me and I took two steps backwards.

 _Won't you promise me?  
_ _ **(Now won't you promise me?)**_ _  
_ _ **(That you'll never forget)**_ _  
We'll keep dancing  
_ _ **(To keep dancing)**_ _  
Wherever we go next_

Singing this verse, we were stepping forwards and backwards and turning, keeping our eyes locked on one another, ignoring the crowd that was gathering and taking pictures and videos.

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

While still holding the same positions, Adrien lifts me up and spins, before setting me back on me feet, we took another two steps before he lifts and spins again.

 _Someone like you_

He lets go of my waist and spins me round before we sit on the edge of a wall looking in each other's eyes, before he gets up spins and sits on the other side of me. He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, I spin and sit on the other side of him.

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

He stands up holding both my hands and turns me in my seat so I'm sat curled up next to him as he sits back down next to me.

 ** _The way we do_**

He then stands up again and takes a step back, pulling me to my feet on the wall, I then take a step back pulling him onto the wall. And we dance along the wall.

 _And with every step together  
_ _ **We just keep on getting better**_ _  
So can I have this dance?_

He jumps back onto the ground and holds out his arms as I fall into them wrapping my arms around his neck as I lean into him.

 ** _(Can I have this dance?)_**

He pushes me back up straight standing on the wall and I spin once before falling backwards, he catches me and I stretch one leg, before me picks me up bridal style and spins me round.

 _Can I have this dance?_

He sets me back on my feet, my left hand goes up to hold onto his shoulder and his left hand comes down to hold onto my waist. As we dance around underneath the Eiffel Tower.

 ** _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_** _  
_ _ **Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

Our feet are perfectly timed, moving together at the same time and at the same speed, as he guides me across the ground under the Eiffel Tower. He then let's go of me as I spin twice, before grabbing me around the waist as I lean backwards, raising my arms in the air before pulling apart, I hold out my hands to him and he takes a hold, pulling me towards him and wrapping me in his arms.

 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

He spins we outwards and pulls me back in holding both hands as he spins me round, my feet staying in the one spot as he spins me.

 ** _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_**

He pulls me close to him, my hands on either side of his neck, and his hands on my waist. I hear rumbling and glance up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds that have suddenly come over, it was as if the weather knew we were recreating our first dance.

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

I look back at his face and we separate, running across the ground holding a hand out to one another. I spin before taking his hand, my hand going to his shoulder and his other to my waist. We dance like that for a few steps before he spins me and let's go to jump onto a circular vent.

 _Someone like you  
it's one in a million the chances of feeling_

He holds out his hand to me helping me onto the vent, before stepping down and takin both of my hands, and walking around the vent slowly spinning me, I raise one leg in the air as he does so.

 ** _The way we do_**

Keeping the same leg hold he grabs me around the waist and lifts me off the vent spinning me around under the Eiffel Tower.

 _And with every step together_

He then sets me back on the floor, I spin once before we take the waltz formation back up (Holding one hand, my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my waist)

 ** _We just keep on getting better_**

We dance in the formation across the ground, taking a small leap and turn once before he lets go of my waist, but swings me out holding onto my hand.

 _So can I have this dance  
_ _ **(Can I have this dance?)**_ _  
Can I have this dance?_

I run into his arms, and he hold my waist as we spin, the rain I knew would be coming came pouring down upon us.

 __ _ **Can I have this dance?**_

I stop us spinning and take up the formation again, taking a step towards him before breaking formation and walking under his raised arm that still held a hold on my hand. I look at him smiling before waking backwards under his raised arm. I then hold onto his shoulders as we slowly walk in a circle.

 _Can I have this dance?_

We stop dancing and look up to the sky, stood underneath the Eiffel Tower, rain falling on our faces, before looking back at one another and laughing. He pulled me into a hug as the crowd that had gathered, began clapping and cheering even though they were getting wet through just like we were. I looked up at Adrien and smiled

"Do you mean it?"

"Every word." He responded, grinning, I smiled as someone came running up to us, we turned and saw it was Alya

"That was amazing, and you Agreste, better treat my best girl right this time." Alya demanded

"On my honour as a model." He responded and I grinned as did Alya

"Good, on the bright side Chloe won't ever be able to take him from you now." Alya commented

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, after what you two just put on, it's all over the news and it'll be everywhere by tomorrow morning, and everyone will know you two are together and nothing with separate you two." Alya explained

"Good, that's just want we want."

"Also, there's another reason I called you here Mari." Adrien said before letting go of me, and getting down onto one knee, I gasped and put a hand over my mouth as he pulled out a ring box

"Adrien." He grinned and opened the box, I saw several flashes from cameras of off

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked and tears filled my eyes

"Girl what are you waiting for?" Alya demanded

"Hope you aren't going to reject me in front of all these people Mari." Adrien Mock whispered, I gave a teary laugh

"Silly kitty, of course I'll marry you!" I yelled and he grinned pulling the ring from the box and sliding it onto my finger before getting to his feet and pulling me into his arms, and bringing me in for a kiss.

"Way to go girl!" Alya yelled as I kissed Adrien back, before we pulled apart and rested out foreheads together.

"Now should we go tell me father or should we let him find out in the news?" Adrien asked and I giggled, pecking his lips

 **The End.**


End file.
